


Семейный склеп господина де Курфейрака

by tindolini



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindolini/pseuds/tindolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Париж пришла холера, и жертвой ее стал не один лишь Ламарк.<br/>(написано на ФБ-14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейный склеп господина де Курфейрака

В конце 1824 года, спустя несколько месяцев после кончины Людовика Восемнадцатого, господин де Курфейрак серьезно задумался о будущем семьи и о том, как он, ее глава, может его обеспечить. После долгих раздумий он пришел к наиболее долговечному и во всех смыслах надежному решению – купить участок на кладбище.

Место под полноценный семейный склеп, как и возведение упомянутого склепа, обошлись ему недешево, но во благо семьи господин де Курфейрак не жалел сбережений. Тем более что по его расчетам именно он должен был быть первым, кто там упокоится: родители его к тому времени были уже мертвы, а супруга же, на десять лет его младше, лучилась здоровьем. Нет, никаких сомнений не было, что именно ему предстояло окрестить этот склеп, и господин де Курфейрак со смирением солидного буржуа, сделавшего все, что от него требовал долг перед семьей, дожидался неизбежного заката.

*

Ночь опустилась раньше, чем он мог предполагать.

*

Апрель 32-го Париж встретил с тем же мрачным настроем, с каким жители осажденного города, истощенные голодом, открывают ворота перед врагом: с безнадежностью мучеников, которые едва ли верят в то, что их пощадят, но не видят уже иного выхода. Отличие было лишь в том, что смертельной угрозе, проникшей за парижские стены, не требовалось открытых дверей – она легко пробиралась и так, скользя по воде, прячась на животных, цепляясь за людей и отравляя все, чего касались ее липкие пальцы. У нее были тысяча лиц и десятки имен, но лишь одно в те годы звучало повсюду, наводя страх на всякого разумного человека, – холера.

Имя это произносилось почтительным полушепотом, чтобы его гордая и безжалостная хозяйка не услышала ненароком и не сочла это приглашением поселиться в доме на правах почтенной гостьи. Говорили – холера, подразумевали – смерть. Если предположить, что смерть избирательна в своих жертвах, то эгалитарности ее вкусов хватило бы на всю Францию. В полуразрушенных лачугах она забиралась под обноски бедняков, на светских балах – щекотала подолы дам. Не было такого человека, которого она посчитала бы недостойным знакомства с ней; если кому-то посчастливилось избежать встречи, то это воспринималось как временное явление. Холера страшила всех, а что сближает и уравнивает сильнее общего страха?

Черный саван, накрывший Париж, уподобился красному знамени Республики.

*

Так как не было такого круга лиц, которого бы не коснулось холодное дыхание холеры, жертвенное братство Друзей азбуки не стало исключением. Но и здесь болезнь была непредсказуема: она не пристала к Комбеферу и Жоли, имевшим дело с зараженными на ежедневной основе, она не сломила Фейи, который неизбежно оказывался в кишащих холерой местечках, она даже не стала цепляться за Грантера, которого в то мрачное время успевали за день увидеть во всех парижских предместьях, праздно шатающегося от улочки к улочке, словно ищущего холеру, чтобы пригласить ее на танец.

Судьба слепа, а смерть всеохватна: жертвой болезни пал Курфейрак.

Одним майским вечером он хохотал, в красках расписывая безвкусную, на его взгляд, благотворительную выставку у Кольбера, а уже на следующее утро его доставили в Отель-Дье, побелевшего, дрожащего и хватающегося за голову всякий раз, когда накатывала очередная волна удушающей боли. Медики только пожимали плечами – в таком состоянии мало кто вытягивал даже две ночи. Все, кто занимал эту больничную койку до Курфейрака, имели благоразумие умереть быстро, чтобы освободить ее для следующего страдальца, которому посчастливилось испустить дух не на улице.

Среди этих по-своему бескорыстных людей Курфейрак казался эгоистом: он упорно цеплялся за жизнь. Ночь проходила за ночью, а он прикусывал губу с каждым новым приступом судороги, метался по постели, опустошал содержимое желудка, в котором не осталось уже даже желчи, но – не умирал. Он походил на утопающего во время шторма, для которого каждая волна может стать последней, но он все равно упрямо выныривает, делает судорожный глоток воздуха и снова погружается по воду. Возможно, такое существование – лишь затянувшаяся прелюдия к смерти, но утопающему в тот момент нет до этого дела.

Холера смогла подкосить его тело, но дух Курфейрака был ей неподвластен. Чем хуже Курфейрак себя чувствовал, тем больше он смеялся и тем громче говорил. Последние силы он растрачивал на то, чтобы держать гордую голову высоко поднятой. Однажды мимо него прошел Казимир Перье, который в ту пору видел естественным долгом первого министра обходить с инспекцией парижские госпитали. Курфейрак приподнялся на локтях, желая плюнуть ему вслед, но руки его подвели, и он рухнул на свое жесткое ложе, забываясь в болезненной пелене. Перье остался неоплеванным.

Впрочем, когда через несколько дней тот слег с тем же печальным диагнозом и скоропостижно скончался, Курфейрак без всякой жалости к покойнику приписал эту заслугу себе:

– Так и надо бороться с тиранией! – радостно хвастался он Мариусу и Анжольрасу, выступавшим в тот день его слушателями. Мариус сидел рядом с изголовьем кровати, в то время как Анжольрас стоял в ногах. – Плевок за плевком – и вот не осталось уже ни одного угнетателя. Если мы не можем холеру победить, сделаем ее своей союзницей, - Курфейрак остановился, чтобы сделать глубокий, судорожный вздох. В последние дни его грудь словно горела изнутри ледяным огнем, испепелявшим все живое. – Но Перье тот еще пройдоха, выбрал себе идеальную смерть, героем умер. Кто после такого вспомнит все дурное, что он сотворил? Помяните мое слово, ему еще и памятник возведут. А как по мне, Беззубый Жак, который только вчера скончался на соседней койке, памятника того заслуживает ничуть не меньше. А до него там лежала Хромая Луиза, так она вообще должна быть объявлена святой. Но кто их вспомнит, кто? – холодными пальцами Курфейрак сжал запястье Мариуса. – Я не боюсь умереть, но не хочу уйти, как Перье. Уподобиться в смерти, значит уподобиться в самом важном. Уж лучше застрелиться.

Анжольрас, который до этого молчал, скрестив руки на груди в жесте не столько суровом, сколько скорбном, спокойно заметил:

– На прошлой неделе умер мой хороший знакомый. Он был достойным человеком.

– И что с ним сталось? – немедленно спросил Курфейрак.

– Его скинули в яму для бедняков.

Курфейрак, казалось, воспрянул духом.

– И меня туда же! – потребовал он. – Я не знал жизни простых людей, но познаю их смерть. Немного величия в болоте моего существования. Понмерси, проследи!

Мариус, скованный ужасом и печалью, молчал, а Курфейрак продолжал разглагольствовать, пока усталость не накрыла его своим саваном. Следующие несколько суток он провел в забытьи, а когда очнулся, возле его постели стояла дама лет сорока, чей гордый и строгий профиль выдавал в ней персону самого высшего происхождения. То была Мадам Аделаида, и она смотрела на Курфейрака с искренней, почти материнской жалостью.

– Могу ли я что-то сделать для вас? – спросила она негромко.

Сжав зубы, Курфейрак презрительно выплюнул:

– Да. Отречься.

Сестра короля даже не изменилась в лице, она лишь покачала головой и ответила все с теми же ласковыми интонациями:

– Бедный юноша, вы бредите. Отречься может лишь тот, кто носит корону, - и она продолжила свой путь, останавливаясь возле тех больных, которые еще подавали признаки жизни, и для каждого у нее находилось доброе слово. Во мраке госпиталя она казалась светлым, деловитым ангелом.

Встреча эта имела на Курфейрака неожиданный эффект: он словно пошел на поправку. Голос его становился крепче, лицо – теплее. Бледность не пропала, но появился здоровый румянец. Медики продолжали пожимать плечами – они ничему не удивлялись. Два месяца борьбы истощали даже самых верных последователей Асклепия, и всякое успешное излечение они уже приписывали не себе, но счастливому случаю.

Успевший попрощаться с жизнью, Курфейрак даже не подумал усомниться, что это был его второй шанс, и на все сохранявшиеся симптомы он смотрел с той избирательной слепотой, с какой узник, перепиливший первый прут решетки, смотрит на напильник и не замечает, что тот сточился до толщины бумажного листа.

Холера глядела на этот последний всплеск цветущей молодости с терпением, которое приходит лишь из смерти и бесконечности. Она никуда не спешила.

*

Каменных дел мастер был доволен: в нынешние времена работы у него было больше, чем способен выполнить один человек, а брал он теперь двойную цену. Никто не смел возразить, и вся его семья (за исключением младшего сына, который умер еще в апреле) щеголяла в обновках.

Поблагодарив, как положено, господа, он деловито измерил расстояние, потер ладони, занес инструмент и принялся выбивать первое имя на семейном склепе господина де Курфейрака.


End file.
